Contigo, Mi Vida
by Sharpie-Marker1101
Summary: Evelyn didn't fall madly in love with Richard, her trouble,hard-head older sister Katherine did. Now with fighting a zombie mummy and save the world who has time for love? Follow the Carnahans and O'Connell in a epic journey across the Egyptian desert. Rick/OC and mabye Evie/Ardeth
1. Info

Contigo, Mi Vida (The Mummy)

Name: Katharine "KC" Carnahan

Age: 25

Background: Katharine Carnahan is the fraternal twin sister to Evelyn Carnahan and younger sister to Jonathan Carnahan.

After the Carnahan parents died, Katharine became the black sheep of the family.

Even when her family tried to help her she always denied the assist.

They always said the pride is a sin, and it could get you killed when you least expect it.

* * *

><p>AN: Hiiiii! *waves crazy* I know that you have all missed me! Right? Yes, good! :) Anyways here is a brief info on my OC for my new story called "Contigo, Mi Vida" with translates into "With you, My Life." And hope that you like it and yes I will be continuing "It''s That Dirrty Desire" I'm just having a bit of writer's block with it, but I did start the next chapter,soooo yaya! So Enjoy and the next beginng chapter will be up in a couple. ^_^


	2. Whenever, Wherever

Whenever, Wherever

Screams and shouts of anger and angst filled the O'Connell house. Pedestrians, whom were walking by stop and stared at the house in wonder of what exactly was going on.

Others who were walking by just shook their head and continued on, knowing that this is a daily thing for the residents of the said house.

"I can't believe you would even say such a thing! You're basically saying that you don't even care about the future for us." The maiden of the house yelled, pacing in the bedroom.

"What I said was that I don't think that OUR line of WORK would be appropriate for the future if we would decide to become bigger." the master yelled back, it was hard trying the calm a vex woman.

"So you do want children, right?" There was hope in her voice as she said this; maybe it could be possible to turn this conversation again to her side. "Yes in the future I would like to have a kid or three."

She smiled at his answer then stop, "Three? Who is pushing out three kids? Maybe you right." She shook her head while he smiled at her outburst.

"So darling since 'you' want kids in the future, it means that we can take them with us and show they all of the glorious adventures that we could have together as a family, right?"

She was looking forward to her partner response as a 'yes'. Sadly that did not come from his mouth.

"No, absolutely not. I don't think so. If and when we have kids they are going to stay here with your brother. Maybe not your brother." His response sent a frown onto her lips; it wasn't what she hoped he would say.

"Well, darling during the possibility of having children occurs, we can't send them with me sister whom is not in the same country as us and you of course don't even want my dear loving brother to be with he or she. So who are we going to allow to watch the children?" she draw out in the beginning, this may be hook, line and sinker.

Her husband started to laugh in response to her somewhat of argue, and once again she realized she had lost this disagreement, "Sorry sweetie but it's not happening, they could stay with the next door neighbor, they are not traveling with us in the near future. That is the end of this conversation. Now let's get ready for the day."

She couldn't believe it, she was never able to win with him, so was just so, so tenacious.

"God I hate you. You're so damn stubborn, pig headed, obstinate an-and-…" "Dogged?" he smirked sarcastic, finishing her sentence.

The maiden scoffed and throw her hands in the air. "Gah, I am going to get myself ready for the day and leave you and your stubborn ass by yourself. Good day darling, good day."

With that she slams the door of the bathroom and prepares herself for the day.

"Honey, you can't be wound up at me for wanting to keep our future save and healthy." He smiled, leaning on the door. "You know you were always so finished when things didn't go your way."

"Tch." He hears her within the bathroom. "I am not finished with you, not in a long shot. I'm not stubborn; you are forever callous while I'm gentle."

"Ha, gentle! Honey you are the last thing from being gentle, if you do remember you are the one who continues smacking your brother on his head." Now he was sitting on the floor with his back against the door.

"I had my reasons for the smacking." She mutters.

"And if our story goes correctly as I remember you were the one forcefully kiss my sister while you were in jail. Which by the way, I still have a grudge." She retorts it should have be her to get the kiss at the prison. Then maybe there wouldn't have been any problems between her and her sister after wards.

Her husband sign, what was what woman these days and being jealous, "I said I was sorry and I married you, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." She signs, looking at her wedding ring. It sparkled back at her, as if telling her to joyful and not dwell on something that she couldn't direct at the time.

"Do you remember the day that we first meet?" she mused. He hmmed then laugh softly, "Yeah I thought that you was going to punch me in the face for kissing your sister."

"I think I did punch you in the face." She laughs. "Oh, yea I remember that. You had a great right hook." He winced remember the pain from her punch to her face. 'Gentle, ha!'

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my goddess, aint that one great beginning, I like to think so my self. :) I sure that y'all know what to do. So puch that pretty little button and Review and Favorite and don't forget to add this sotry to your Alerts we don't want you to be lost. And me forgive me for long updates, but you know that evil building called college, yes that is where I am. :( It's so sad and I'm trying to look for a JOB. Womp, no luck. But anyways Review, Favorite and Alerts. LATAZ! ^_^


	3. Love A Foreign Land

Love A Foreign Land

Working at a museum was the last place that Katharine thought she would be. In no way was Katharine like her twin sister Evelyn. For one while Evie had dark brown, Katharine had dirty blonde with her sister's dark brown streaks running through her head.

Evie had a milquetoast skin tone, Katharine had a sun kissed tone from being in the outside, unlike Evie who was in the museum most of her days. However they both had their mother's brown Egyptian eyes. Their brother Jonathan was a complete and utter opposite from the two, Jonathan have brown hair and blue eyes, the same face as their father.

Their personalities where also complete and totally opposites, Evie was the shy bookworm, whom when angry used big words against you. Katharine was almost the same as Evie seeing that during most times when she was annoyed she too also big words. But Katherine was always a fighter, she would always be in a fight, but it was more like a "you touch me, then you get knock to the ground." And Jonathan once again is the complete opposite of his sisters; he was rude, a bit of a liar, a drunk, a gamble and the list could probably go on and on.

Katherine

I was in the museum with my sister Evelyn; she was in a sad mood seeing as she once again got a rejection letter from Bembridge for her lack of field experience. I had offered to go to the head building and give them a piece of my mind, but Evie was never the one to condone fights.

I was in the office just fixing up some paperwork that obviously needs to be cleaned up; it was such a pig-sty in this confined space. Director Bey was such a lazy person, never liking to do his own paperwork, so I am left to it. As I was cleaning up the mess of paperwork Director Bey walks into the room.

"Katherine, how is that paperwork coming along?" I had to resist rolling my eyes at that question.

"Well, Director if you perhaps help with your paperwork then I think that this would go a little faster." I bite back. Just as he was going to reply there was a loud crash in the library section of the museum.

Director Bey stared at me with a glared, "That had better not be who I think it was!" I bit my tongue praying to the Gods that it wasn't Evie.

We both speed walk into the library and stared at the mess before us, the Director exploded in fury, "Oh, look at this! Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but YOU! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!"

"Now Director don't too crazy it was an accident. Right Evelyn?" This wasn't the first time Evie had screwed up in the museum but I do think that this was probably the last time she would work here. I was trying to help her, but Director Bey isn't one of the easiest people to calm down, once he got angry it took quite of a challenge to unwind him.

Evie had a scared look on her face, she was ringed her hands around each other, "I am so very sorry it was an accident."

That apologize made the director even angrier, " No my darling girl when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you and your sister?"

That comment made my blood boil, "Excuse me! The reason why you put up with us is because both Evie and I can read and write Ancient Egyptian. Evie can decipher hieroglyphics and heretics. And the fact the Evie is the only person in a thousand miles that can properly category this blasted library. That's why!"

"No the reason I put up you two is because your parents were the two finest patrons, Allah best their souls. Now I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, both of you clean up this meshiver!" Dr. Bey yelled, storming out of the room red in the face.

I turned to my sister and show tears that were threaten to fell down her rosy cheeks. "Oh Evie come now don't cry, it's going to ok." I wiped her tears and pull her into a hug.

"Now let's clean this mess up before that stupid man comes back." I gentle spoke, pushing her to the mess.

After many hours of lifting shelves and putting hundreds of books back to where they belong, we finally finished cleaning up the library part, time to go home. "Thank the Gods we're done my back is killing me. A good back rub is needed for us if I say so." I grumble whilst rub my lower back.

"Yes I do agree with you Katherine. Unfortunately we have to find our wretched excuse of a brother seeing as he is lounging around the museum somewhere." Evie stands looking around.

I swear one day we won't have a brother, next time I see him I'm going to ring his neck. I was standing there in my own thought when my daydreaming was interrupted by a noise. It sound like something fell. Evie and I looked at each other and started to walk towards the backroom gallery where all of the extra statues and other what-not were placed.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out; there was a shuffle of feet going across the galley.

"Abdul? Mohammad?" Evie softly called out into the poor lighted room. She had my arm in a grip lock and was clutching a torch. "Bob?"

My head snapped towards her with a look of 'your bloody nuts' on my face. We both stopped and look around to see what was making the noise. Suddenly there was a thumping noise to the left of them. Slowly both Evie and Katharine walked towards an open sarcophagus and peer in.

"Ahhhhhh!" a desolate scream priced the room as the mummified body shoot up. Katherine and Evie jumped back in fright and scream their hearts out.

"Oh my Gods! What the fuck!" Katharine swears she patted her chest trying to calm her heartbeat.

A familiar laugh echoed the area around them as their older brother Jonathan sat up from the sarcophagus. The drunken fool was lying in the sarcophagus waiting to scare the wits out of them.

"You…you." Evie sputtered, she tried to speak but she was gasping for sweet air at the moment.

So instead Katharine helped her finish her sentence, "You fucking bitch, you scared the shit out of us!"

Evie got control of her air flow a slap Jonathan on the face, "Get out of there! Have you no respect for the death?"

"Right now, I would rather like to join now." Jonathan said with his arm wrapped around the mummified body.

"Well then I would rather you join them sooner than later. Get out before you ruin our careers, the same way you ruined yours, fool." Katharine sneered. She grabs an arm of Jonathan and helped Evie drag him of the ancient tomb.

"My darling sweet baby sisters, I'll have both of you know, that at this ever moment my career is on a high note." He drunkenly stumbled out the tomb sputter his ghastly breath in their faces.

"Please, a high note. You have done nothing but run around Egypt and you coming back with nothing to show for your so called career." Katharine laughed there was no way that her lazy excuse of a brother actually have anything.

Jonathan grinned largely, "Oh but I do KC. Hold on its right here." He searched around his jacket and pants pocket looking for whatever he picked up from the adventure.

I gave Evie a look, as if he has something, "Jonathan if I have to take one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you." Evie droned moving her head side to side.

Her head stop and stared at the mystery box that Jonathan put in front of her face, Jonathan what is that? Where did you get that?"

Katharine couldn't believe her eyes her brother actually found something that might be worth something. Jonathan grinned at his sisters, "I found on a dig down in….down in Thebes. Please tell its worth something Evie. All my life I've never found anything like this. Please tell I found something."

"Jonathan I think you actually found something." Katharine and Evie whisper in disbelief together.

* * *

><p>AN: There is part 3 of The Mummy, I know it took so dang long to upload I kind of forget that I was writing it until I seen the movie again. But anyways, press the button. Review and add to your Favorites and Alerts. And I won't send Imhotep after you. ^_^


End file.
